


Hair and Braids

by FutureThorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Braids, Domestic Fluff, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: Dean had always joked about Sam's hair in braids. But Sam would only ever let one person close enough to even touch it. And Gabriel took great pleasure in being that person.





	Hair and Braids

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but am only just posting it now. It's actually quite adorable, in my opinion.
> 
> Don't own SPN.

It was with great joy that Gabriel moved his fingers deftly through Sam’s hair. The human’s eyes were closed, a slight hum of contentment escaping his throat every once and awhile as he allowed Gabriel to thread his finger through his hair. The sensation was--pardon the pun--quite heavenly. It was only when he began to feel a slight tugging at his scalp that Sam opened one of his eyes slightly to peer at the archangel who sat behind him.

The angel had begun to section off the hair in front of him, his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration as he created two separate amounts of hair that were as equal as possible. Idly snapping his fingers, Gabriel summoned two hair bands, both in a discreet black shade. He wrapped one of the hair ties around a section of hair, restraining it from even possibly interfering with his work. Slipping the other onto his wrist, his fingers once more began to weave their way through Sam’s hair, regaining their feel for it. After a few moments, Gabriel began weaving the strands together, starting from the top of Sam’s head.

Sam tilted his head forward to give the archangel better access to his hair, enjoying the light sensations that came along with Gabriel’s work. It had taken a lot of time to get to the level of trust that they now had, but Sam wouldn’t trade it for anything. Truly, this was what their trust was, feeling comfortable enough to become so vulnerable as to allow the other to be in their space without protections against them.

They sat in silence as Gabriel finished the braid on the left side of Sam’s head, pulling the hair tie off of his wrist in order to secure it around the finished plait. Effortlessly, Gabriel switched the placement of his fingers, moving to undo the tie that secured the undone hair on the right side of the hunter’s head. The process was repeated, each movement that Gabriel made was slow, but purposeful.

Tying the second plait, Gabriel slid back from where he had leaned over the human, instead slipping further back onto the cushions of the couch. Unexpectedly, a slight whine at the loss of contact came from Sam, who was leaning back into the front of the couch, almost chasing the contact. It took a moment, but as the action registered in the hunter’s mind, his eyes snapped open as his face erupted in a bright pink, his embarrassment apparent. The hunter looked up into Gabriel’s eyes, his face tilted back in order to see clearly.

A slight laugh escaped Gabriel, who smiled at the adorable expression on the other’s face. Unable to resist, Gabriel teased the human, smiling all the while,  “Don’t worry Samoose, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You know my name is Sam, Gabe. Thanks, though. This was nice,” the human smiles softly, the pinks on his cheeks remaining, even after his embarrassment disappeared.

“I like doing it for you. I like you. In fact, it just so happens that I love you,” the archangel leaned down once more, pressing his lips to Sam’s forehead in a light but affectionate kiss.

“Yeah, love you too.” Sam’s eyes slipped closed at the feeling of safety that washed over him from Gabriel’s show of tenderness. The archangel continued to run his fingers over the tight braids and Sam’s scalp, as well as his neck, the light stimulation lulling the man into a light slumber.

“I know. Sleep well, Sam.”


End file.
